What a prat!
by Samerys707
Summary: Arthur has returned, but not everything is as it seems. Still it seems Merlin will never get a rest, protecting the clot-pole.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! SO anyway am sure you know by now I can't help myself. In which I write crazy yet stupid stuff like this. Oh lord anyway have a read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin was tired, and extremely exhausted. He was laid in his bed as his eyes slowly closed, letting sleep take him. Yet it seemed he wasn't going to get any as his phone buzzed. Merlin sighed as he switched the bed side lamp on. He picked his phone as a message was displayed on the screen. As the bright light streamed through the room, he squint his eyes to read a message. The message was from no other than Arthur Pendragon, the reason for his tiredness. Merlin read the message and frowned. This. Was. Not. Good.

**Arthur: 19.50**

Merlin are you awake?.

**Merlin: 19.55**

Yes! Why?

**Arthur: 20.00**

You never guess what I found? :P

**Merlin: 20.21**

A brain? ;)

**Arthur: 20.23**

Ha ha! No you idiot! Magic beans :)

**Merlin: 20.25**

Ha really? What do you think this is Arthur. The first century?

**Arthur: 20.27**

No really Merlin! There was this box and it said beans on it :)

**Merlin: 20.29**

Arthur where are you?

**Arthur: 20.31**

Er, well I was hungry, so I went to buy some food ;p

**Merlin: 20.33**

Are you at the supermarket?

**Arthur: 20.35**

Er well I was, but now I'm pouring the magic beans so that a beanstalk will grow! :)

**Merlin: 20.37**

Arthur where are you pouring them?

**Arthur: 20.39**

Em in the park! :)

**Merlin: 20.41**

Oh dear lord! Arthur what does it say on the box?

**Arthur: 20.43**

Er...heinz magic beans!

**Merlin: 20.45**

Arthur you prat! Those beans are edible. Magic beans DO NOT EXIST!

**Arthur: 20.47**

MERLIN! Help! I'm being arrested for sorcery :(

**Merlin: 20.49**

Uther Pendragon would be so proud LOL

**Arthur: 20.50**

IT'S NOT FUNNY! Merlin they've got shackle's. Help, I'm going to be burned :(

**Merlin: 20. 51**

Well Arthur Pendragon, serves you right. :P

**Unknown number ringing**

_MER_lin! Get me out of HERE!

**Merlin**

Yes sire! But where EXACTLY are you?

**Arthur**

In the dungeons! :(

**Merlin**

Oh the police station. I wonder why. Doesn't have anything to do with the magic beans you were pouring in the PARK! :(

**Arthur**

nflkfjlkdlkdkhgkjf

**Merlin: 20.56**

Ha thought so! You didn't say you're the once and future king did you?

**Merlin**

Arthur answer me

**Merlin**

ARTHUR!

**Arthur**

ER maybe

**Merlin**

ARTHUR PENDRAGON, YOU ARE SUCH A CLOT POLE!

**Arthur**

HUH! Well at least I'm not an idiot _MER_lin

**Merlin**

No, because you're too busy acting like a PRAT

**Arthur**

MERLIN

**Merlin**

Yes SIRE

**Arthur**

GET ME OUT OF HERE

**Merlin**

Of course, my lord

**Arthur**

NOW _MER_lin

**Merlin**

You want me to break you out of jail?

**Arthur**

YES!

**Merlin**

ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Arthur**

_MER_LIN!

**Merlin**

I'll take that as a yes :)

_Oh great seems I will be sleep deprived forever at this rate_ thought Merlin. He stood up and got dressed, it seemed there was a certain king who needed saving. 'If only Uther could see this' chuckled Merlin. Oh he was NOT going to let the PRAT live this down. Nope. Never. Ever.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I decided I want to write when Merlin goes and retrieve's Arthur back. So I did. I just finished it today lol. I am so bad. I also edited the first chapter, it makes more sense now, than before. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin sighed heavily before walking inside the police station. Why? Did Arthur always have to be a prat! He walked straight towards the desk and tapped his finger's in frustration

"Hi, I'm looking for Arthur Pendragon. He was arrested not long ago," informed Merlin in an amused tone

The police officer looked up before typing in the computer. He paused and Merlin was sure his lips twitched as he held back his laughter. Merlin had a nagging feeling of what was so amusing.

When the police officer walked off, he gestured for Merlin to follow him. He quickly followed after him as the officer led Merlin towards the cells.

Merlin paused for a moment at the sight before him. He could not belive what he was seeing. Arthur Pendragon cowering in the corner.

The officer opened the cell and shouted for Arthur to come out. Upon seeing Merlin he sighed in relief.

Merlin shook his head "of all the things Arthur,"

"Merlin.." drawled Arthur in a warning tone

Merlin smirked as he continued "I mean what were you thinking. Pouring beans in the park. As if that wasn't enough you go and tell the police officer's you're a King. Not just a King, but the once and future King," chuckled Merlin as Arthur's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Merlin..," growled Arthur as he lunged for his friend.

Merlin laughed, tears in his eyes as Arthur spluttered curses of revenge.

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Merlin breathlessly

Arthur stood upright and dusted himself off. He looked around as people stared at him incredulously. He glared at Merlin, before coughing nervously and walked towards the exit.

"Your so dead Merlin!," threatened Arthur, without anger

A police officer looked at Arthur and raised his eyes brows questionably "I heard that!,"

Arthur groaned and Merlin guffawed until Arthur hit him over the head.

"Merlin...," drawled Arthur, smirking

"Yes!," chuckled Merlin, as he calmed down

"Shut up!," said Arthur as they walked out

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
